World Largest Shark Megalodon and Humans Couples
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: College Friends are swimming and sadly come across Megalodon Shark.
1. Prologue: First Megalodon is Found Alive

The private jet landed and ten young adults got down. The guys were around 20 and the girls were 22. All were blind folded, except one. Stephanie, their hostess. She was fair with blonde wavy hair and wore big glasses.

"Stephanie! Come on! Can I take this off my eyes? I'm starting to feel like I'm somewhere in a dark pit!", Dimitri frowned and crossed his hands around his chest. He was tall and fair, had auburn straight hair and hazel eyes.

"No! Not yet!", she smiled to herself.

Rest of her gang frowned too.

"Okay now, there's a rope to your right… hold it and start walking straight to your nose!", instructed Stephanie.

"I don't have a nose!", joked Andy but did as told. Andy was the tallest in the group, athlete guy and had curly black hair.

When she got everyone to the right spot, Stephanie asked them to open their eyes. The group cheered when they saw a huge bungalow on an endless beach.

"Whoa…!"

"That's my birthday gift from my parents! A whole week on this private island with my best friends!", shouted Stephanie.

"I'm jealous!", Kim winked and hugged Stephanie.

They all went in the bungalow. It had a huge living room, an open kitchen that over-looked the beach and two rooms on the ground floor plus two more on the first floor. Well-equipped with all the modern amenities and enough food.

"Does this fridge belongs to the royal family?", Andy's mouth was wide open looking at the over stocked refrigerator.

The girls took over the ground floor, much to the boys' dismay but they had no choice. The first floor was all theirs. After freshening up and some quick snacks, they headed to the beach. The sand was quite hot from the setting sun and rough waves lashed the shore. There was a dock that reached further into the water and few small boats were parked to it's end.

The water was an endless mass of blue and it stretched as far as one could see.

"How big is this?", thought Kim.

"Dunno!", Stephanie shrugged.

"I hope it does not have any dangerous fishes or octopus or anything…", Michelle eyed the water suspiciously. Michelle was very thin and had arguably straight long hair.

"Yes, you are right!", Brain signaled the guys to join him.

"Yes, I indeed read about such private islands… they are home to some of the most dangerous species", he continued.

Michelle's face turned pale and she backed away from the shore.

"Yeah, I read about that too", Blake joined in, "Many people have been attacked… and this place, it's so big! I think there must be a group of piranhas or crocodiles or sharks or all of these deadly things!"

Pam and Kim looked scared while Blair appeared confused.

"No, I don't think so!", Andy declared.

Ivan added, "I think there's a Megalodon hiding in the depths, it must be…", he measured the sea with his eyes, "60 feet!"

"Omg!", cried Kim. She was short, dusky with blue eyes and had long dark brown hair.

"It could easily swallow two girls at a time!", Brain chuckled.

"Stop it guys!", Stephanie glared, "Megalodons have long been extinct. No chance of this water having one!"

"Okay, Okay Miss Scholar!", Brain grinned, "But look at these girls! They're scared to death!"

Kim, Pam and Michelle ran after Brain, Blake and Andy to punch them. Ivan laughed watching them run across the beach.

The three guys got on the dock and jumped right into the water.

"Get us if you can!", they called out from the water.

Kim and Pam jumped right in. Everyone joined them to chase the three pranksters.

Michelle, Stephanie, Blair, Ivan and Dimitri started a race while Kim and Pam continued chasing the boys.

Andy, being an athlete, was hard to catch but Brain was easily caught by was state level boxing champion and before she could punch him, Brain apologized to her. He knew just a punch and all his teeth would fall out!

Blake and Andy were far than approachable, the girls couldn't even see them anymore. Andy realized that they had come too far and he called Blake to stop.

"Looks like we left them behind!", Blake smiled.

The atmosphere was way different than it had been on the shore, the water was warmer here and close by were two giant rocks that rose out of the water.

"Let's check out the those rocks!", Andy thought, "Maybe there's a mermaid hiding around!"

Blake joined him and they swam towards the rocks.

Kim, Pam and Brain climbed up the dock. Stephanie won the race with her friends and they all congratulated her.

Sitting on the dock, they all dipped their feet in the cool water.

"Thank you Stephanie! This is such a beautiful place", Michelle held Stephanie's hand.

"Yes! Lovely place!", Kim remarked. Pam and Blair smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome!", Stephanie hugged Michelle, Pam, Blair and Kim.

"Oh, we want a hug too!", Brain, Ivan and Dimitri joined the girls.

Stephanie blushed and said, "I think we should get back now and change or we will freeze!"

"But where's Andy and Blake?", asked Ivan.

Everyone shrugged.

"I think they went too far to run away from me!", exclaimed Pam, "But they will get a punch each when they come back!"

"But when will they be back?", asked Dimitri.

Andy and Blake reached closer to one of the rocks, it almost resembled a small mountain. Andy circled the rock and Blake touched the surface, it was warm.

The shark smelled them.

"Hard luck, dude! No mermaid!", joked Andy.

"I think we should return. Our friends must be waiting for us", Blake suggested, "It's getting dark!"

"Okay", thought Andy.

As Andy took a turn, his feet brushed against something underwater. Whatever it was, it was moving and astonishingly bigger.

"Whoa!",he cried.

"What?", Blake asked.

Andy motioned him to be silent and be still. He lowered himself into the water to have a look. It was very dark underwater and his eyes tried to figure out the shapes that moved.

Before he could know, he felt a burst of water flowing backwards and when he turned, he saw a cave. It had pointed edges like teeth. It moved towards him and that's when he realized that it wasn't a cave but a Megalodon's mouth. In defence, he swam away from the open mouth of the creature but it was too late!

The Megalodon's jaw closed around Andy's head, swallowing him whole!

Blake was starting to feel worried, Andy hadn't come up! Where the hell was he? Did he really find a Mermaid? Blake shook his head and called out, "Andy!"

The way Andy had asked him to be silent and still, the fear in his eyes, what was it all for?

The sun had set and the sky was turning dark. If they stayed here, the water would turn ice cold and they won't be able to swim back to the shore.

Stephanie and her friends had changed into fresh clothes and were ready for dinner. But they're all waiting for Andy and Blake.

"Guys, I'm worried!", Stephanie looked out the window of the living room. The shore was empty and the sea was covered in darkness.

"We too!", agreed her friends.

"I think they're hiding somewhere on the shore, maybe they got in the bungalow while we were still in the water. It's possible guys!", Brain suggested weakly. But somewhere he knew he was wrong.

Blake's heart was pounding, what was he supposed to do? Where should he find Andy? Blake lowered himself in the water but now it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. I've to go back and get my friends to search Andy! Tears formed in his eyes but he started swimming towards the shore. As his legs moved, he felt something enormous move beneath. Blake screamed as he realized that something dangerous was underwater. He tried to swim as fast as he could. The Megalodon took a turn and came towards Blake with all it's might. When it opened it's mouth, Blake was pulled in and the mouth closed.

The friends searched the bungalow, Dimitri, Ivan and Brain even traced the shore. No sign of their friends.

"I think we should take the boat and go searching for them!", Dimitri said in an urgent voice.


	2. Chapter 1

"Um…mm… I don't think that would be right…It's so dark out there", Stephanie said.

"Yes, I agree", Blair added.

"Don't worry we won't go too far!", Ivan promised.

Dimitri and Ivan got in the first boat and propelled it in the water. They traced the sea but stayed close to the shore, shouting their friends' names every second.

When they found nothing, they returned.

As they all settled in the living room, they heard the sea waves lashing the shore.

"Stephanie, this is a private island, right?", asked Brain.

"Yup! It is. Why?"

"Then I think I know where Andy and Blake went!", Brain smiled.

Everyone had his attention and they're eager to know what he had to tell.

"Where?", asked Dimitri.

"To another island!"

"What?", Kim was surprised.

"Yes. Islands like these are interconnected. It is possible that they swam up to the other island and probably stayed there because it got too dark", Brain explained.

"Okay but how do you know for sure that there is another island?", Dimitri questioned.

"We can't be alone, after all this beach and everything is looked after by someone, right? The sea must be ending somewhere", Brain tried to convince himself more than the others.

"Maybe!", Kim shrugged.

Everyone actually was relieved by Brain's answer. The fact that their friends, Andy and Blake were fine somewhere, was soothing.

"If you're right, I'm gonna punch him when he returns… not for scaring us by talking about dangerous creatures but for disappearing!", Pam rolled her hands into fists and laughed.

"Okay so now let's go to sleep"

"Good night"

It was about 6 AM when Stephanie heard someone call her name. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Stephanie", she heard it again and instantly knew who it was.

Blair was at the door, smiling.

"What happened?", she asked her.

"There's a surprise for you!", Blair grabbed her hand and they walked out of the bungalow.

Blair covered Stephanie's eyes with her palms and guided her towards the water.

"Blair, where are you taking me?"

She didn't answer and after walking for a while, Blair let her open her eyes.

Stephanie was surprised when she saw a beautiful birthday cake on a round table decorated with her favourite flowers.

"Happy Birthday!", all her friends jumped in front of her and screamed. Michelle placed a Tiara on her head and everyone gave her a bow.

"Hey! Thank you!"

Stephanie blew the candle first and cut out a piece of the cake. Blair, Kim, Michelle and Pam sang her "Happy Birthday!"

Stephanie took a bite of the cake and then tried to run before her friends smeared her face with the cake. Kim clicked selfies with the group and Stephanie.

"Thank you, guys!", Stephanie was touched by the love her friends showed.

"Okay, now let's have some fun in the water!", Ivan and Blair took Stephanie's hand each and ran towards the water. They dived in with a splash as everyone joined them.

Brain turned on the music and started the dance party in the water. They danced crazily, enjoying every moment in the water, swimming freely. Dimitri and Brain switched to playing volleyball on the sand. Pam and Kim joined them in the match.

Michelle, Ivan, Blair and Stephanie raced along the sea shore. For snacks they had crispy nuggets, fruit juices and mocktails.

An hour passed by and the friends relaxed in the water, swimming lazily.

"I'm tired!", Stephanie announced as she swam towards the dock and climbed out of the water.

Kim, Pam and Michelle followed her.

"Come on guys! There's some yummy Apple pie in the refrigerator", shouted Stephanie.

Dimitri and Brain returned to the join the girls.

Ivan and Blair were still swimming, enjoying each other's company.

"Let's see how far we can go!", Ivan teased Blair.

"Ha… I always win", thought Blair. The water was perfect and it felt amazing to swim. Her muscles didn't hurt, in fact she was the least tired.

Occasionally, little fishes and shrubs brushed their feet. Blair giggled every time it happened. Ivan just enjoyed Blair's company, watched her swim and smile. He could read it in her eyes, she had the same feelings for him.

"Ivan! Blair!", Brain called out.

Ivan signalled him to wait for a few minutes, "Please!"

Kim was drying her hair; it had become so frizzy from the salt water. The morning sun rays made the water shine. Her eyes were locked on Ivan and Blair, who took rounds and swam further in the water.

She smiled but soon her happiness turned to a frown. A movement below the water caught her attention. Kim squinted to make out what it could be. Pam stood beside her and noticed her confusion.

"What's wrong?", Pam asked.

"I… I think there's … there's something in the water", Kim got everyone listening.

"Yes!", exclaimed Dimitri as he too glimpsed some strange activity.

"What could it be?", thought Michelle. It was big in size and advanced towards Blair

"Oh no!", Dimitri cried, "Ivan! Blair! Come back right now!"

Everyone shouted for Ivan and Blair to come back.

They were too far now, swimming even further. Towards death!

The creature detected the movement, the moving human bodies, the blood that ran through, and its hunger intensified!

Ivan didn't hear it first but then he couldn't ignore the shouts from his friends. He panicked and was confused.

Blair was still swimming when she felt a burst of water under her feet. She giggled thinking it was the tiny fishes. Then the Megalodon rose up and swallowed her. It made a big splash and Ivan was frightened as the water lashed against him.

The friends at the dock didn't realize what caused the water to burst, the Megalodon was still an unknown mystery to them. They kept calling Ivan.

Ivan decided it wasn't safe in the water anymore, he turned to look for Blair. Where was Blair? She had disappeared!

Ivan screamed, "Blair!"

Everyone learned that only Ivan was left in the water, Blair was missing.

Stephanie felt a shiver run down her spine. She brought her friends to this island. They were her responsibility. Where could Blair be?

If she did not return, how will Stephanie face Blair's mom? What will she say to her, that her only daughter is lost?!

Tears formed in her eyes and everything blurred. Stephanie fell down unconscious. Michelle ran to bungalow and got a water bottle. She sprinkled some drops on Stephanie and shook her, but it was in vain.

"I think we should take her inside!", Michelle suggested. Pam helped her carry Stephanie to her room. They rubbed her palms and shook her many times. She didn't respond.

Ivan's brain froze, he couldn't think of anything. Where was Blair? How could he leave without her?

Memories of him proposing her on Valentine's day flashed before his eyes. How happy he was when she had said a 'Yes'. Then the day when she had got him a nice watch and blushed because he told her, he already owned one like that. The first time they went on a date, she had looked so pretty.

His parents adored her too, "She'll be the perfect life partner", his mom had said the first time she had met Blair. They were getting married soon.

The thought of losing Blair was devastating. He felt all alone like a part of him, of his heart had been lost. Nothing worked to get him out of his thoughts, not even his friends shouting. He stopped moving his hands and legs, his body began to sink. The earth's gravity pulling him inside the water.

"I don't think he's listening!", Dimitri was frustrated.

"He's not even swimming!", Brain added, "I'll go get him"

Brain was about to jump in the water but Dimitri stopped him.

"No Brain! None of us can go in the water, there is a shark … I think…", Dimitri held him.

"But Ivan!", Brain was adamant, he pushed Dimitri out of his way.

"Brain!", Dimitri got hold of him and pulled him away from the dock to the shore. They wrestled briefly before Brain gave up.

"Oh no guys! Please don't fight!", Kim pleaded.

"Please Brain, I can't risk your life!", Dimitri cried.

Brain nodded and they both stood up to check on the water.

Ivan was submerged underwater, the water rushed through his nostrils and started feeling his lungs. His breath was caught and that alerted his brain. He moved his hands and legs and tried to swim up to the surface. His body was stiff from the shock of losing Blair but he knew that his friends wanted him back.

"Ivan!", Dimitri, Brain and Kim screamed when they first saw him disappearing into the water and then again when he reappeared above the surface.

"Faster! Swim faster!", Dimitri yelled.

Without realizing, Dimitri, Brain and Kim had tears in their eyes.

It took time for Ivan to start swimming, he struggled to rise up the surface of the water for many a times. Then he swam faster, as fast as he could. He just wanted to get on the dock alive.

No one could beat the Megalodon, his speed was unbeatable.

Something brushed past Ivan, under the water. Ivan shook with fear but he kept swimming. Then again, something crashed against his body through the water. His heart pounded and he felt death was close. If only he could reach the dock somehow.

"Keep swimming!", Dimitri shouted.

"You can do it!", Kim cried.

Ivan didn't stop, he was swimming but his sixth sense told him that it was over. That the danger in the water was much bigger and it had got him. That it was time to say goodbye, forever.

Before he could know, the creature took a turn and dived deep, only to come after Ivan from the depths. It swallowed Ivan causing another mighty splash in the water.

"Ivan?", Brain's face was washed off its colour. He could not believe what he saw. Two of his friends, his best friends… just disappeared…

"Ivan! Blair!", Dimitri let out a cry.

Kim burst into tears and dropped to her knees. Pam and Michelle came back to the dock.

"Where's Blair? And Ivan?", Pam questioned.

No one answered. She sensed the tension and it was pricking her, "Answer me!", she screamed.

Brain pointed to the water as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Speak!", Pam was getting furious. The thought was terrifying.

"We lost them", Dimitri said softly.

"What?"

Michelle started crying but Pam laughed.

"I know you're joking! Right? Like the first time you all fooled us into believing that the water has dangerous creatures!", Pam smiled, "See that was okay but this… this is not funny!"

"Get out of the water you two!", Pam shouted for Blair and Ivan.

"Pam, we lost them!", Dimitri looked her in the eyes, "We lost them forever"

"What… What...?!"

Stephanie woke up, "Ivan… Blair…", she got down from her bed and began searching for her friends.

"Stephanie…", Dimitri saw her walking out of her room, "You need rest. Please go back to your bed"

"Ivan… Blair…", Stephanie kept calling, she felt extremely weak.

Pam helped her get seated but Stephanie kept saying Ivan and Blair's names.

"Stephanie… they are no more", Pam answered hiding her tears.

No one spoke. They all sat in silence. Thoughts racing, their hope of seeing Andy and Blake shattered too.

Stephanie didn't cry, it wasn't like her though. She was so expressive and cried instantly if something hurt her. But today she just sat staring the sea.

"What do you think it could be?", Brain asked Dimitri as they got back to their room.

"Shark…maybe…", Dimitri looked at the bags of Andy, Blake and Ivan. Now they would never return ever.

"How big?"

"No idea! But it's hungry for blood and ate our friends!", Dimitri resisted his urge to cry.

Little did they know that what ate their friends wasn't any man-eater shark but 100 feet huge Megalodon.


End file.
